lahomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
PATH Achieve Glendale
437 Fernando Ct. Glendale, CA 91204 818.246.7900 Voice 818.246.2858 Fax info@achieveglendale.org HOURS: M-F 8AM-5PM PATH web site Mission "To end homelessness in the Greater Glendale Area, one person, one family, at a time by providing an array of housing and support services that lead to greater self-sufficiency." Company Overview PATH Achieve Glendale has worked with homeless families and individuals since 1997. Instead of just providing for their basic needs (such as food and clothing), we have created a portfolio of tools and resources that help them move from the streets into permanent housing. Over the past 13 years, 70% of our shelter residents have moved into housing at the end of their two to three month stay. The success of our residents is dependent on our volunteers, donors and staff working together to bring hope to the homeless people we serve. (read less) PATH Achieve Glendale has worked with homeless families and individuals since 1997. Instead of just providing for their basic needs (such as food and clothing), we have created a portfolio of tools and resources that help them move from the streets into permanent housing. Over the past 13 years, 70% of our shelter residents have moved into housing at the end of their two to three month stay. The success of our residents is dependent on our volunteers, donors and staff working together to bring... (read more) Products PATH Achieve Glendale provides the following services: COMMUNITY OUTREACH The deployment of our three-member street outreach team is the first and most crucial step in connecting homeless people living on the street to Achieve Glendale and the region's continuum of care. Two approaches are used: 1) mobile outreach by van and by foot; and, 2) program-based outreach at social service sites ACCESS CENTER On-site supportive services and case management are available in mental health, employment, housing placement, substance abuse recovery, veteran services, transportation. Lab testing and prescription benefits are available for both health care and psychiatry. HOUSING SERVICES * Emergency Shelter: Provides homeless families and individuals with a safe, stable environment for sixty days from which they can actively pursue a case management plan leading to self-sufficiency. 40 beds are utilized by families of all sizes and individuals following an aggressive plan to obtain permanent housing. * Transitional Housing: Provides clients with stable housing and case management services for up to two years in order for them to develop the skills, resources and support needed, including employment, mental health care, substance abuse, etc., to remain in permanent housing. * Permanent Supportive Housing: Provides permanent affordable housing for persons with disabilities. On-going case management services are provided to help clients to further develop their ability to be self-sufficient and live independently and most importantly, prevent them from becoming homeless again. * Next Step Program: Provides permanent affordable housing for persons in recovery from substance abuse. On-going case management services are provided to help clients maintain their recover, increase their available income, and ultimately live in long term housing independently. Category:Housing Issues Category:Shelters Category:Neighborhood-Undetermined